


When Two Worlds Collide (1/7)

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anger, Violence, rape in a later part.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for capn_mactastic since I killed Sylar on him in another story. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: When Two Worlds Collide (1/7)  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: PG-13 for now, R or NC-17 later.  
Pairing: Peter/Sylar, implied Mylar and Peter/Nathan  
Summary: Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.  
Spoilers: Season 1 but this is AU.  
Warnings: Anger, violence, rape in a later part.  
Notes: This is for capn_mactastic since I killed Sylar on him in another story. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Peter rounded the corner, hoping he was in time. He saw Sylar just ahead, he had already pinned the girl to the wall.

"Stop!" Peter shouted. Sylar turned his head, laughing when he saw Peter racing towards them.

"Why would I do that? You're too late Petrelli." He turned back towards the girl he had trapped. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light.

Peter slowly opened his eyes. _What the hell just happened?_ Sitting up, he looked around. Sylar lay crumpled on the ground just a few feet away, there was no sign of the girl anywhere. _At least he didn't kill her._ Feeling nauseous, he carefully got too his feet.

He walked over to Sylar and bent down cautiously to check on him. He appeared unconscious, not moving at all. Peter was not about to take any chances. He quickly pulled out his phone….

**What the hell….?** Sylar groaned.

Peter jerked back from Sylar, expecting him to grab his throat. Sylar didn't move.

Peter bent back down. He knew he'd heard Sylar talk, but there wasn't any reaction from him.

_Did I just imagine…_

**Where am I?**

Peter scrambled back. There was something definitely wrong here. He could HEAR Sylar, but he wasn't moving. _Am I just hearing his thoughts?_

**What did you do to me Petrelli!** Sylar roared.

"No-Nothing. You're unconscious." Peter felt stupid responding to an unconscious man, but he had been so startled by the question.

_What is going on here?_ Peter looked at the man in confusion. _Something's not adding up._

"Can you hear me?"

**Of course I can! I'm not deaf!**

"Can you move?"

**If I could, you'd be dead!** Sylar snarled.

Peter heard sirens in the distance; someone must've called the cops.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I have to get out of here. And I just can't leave you here to escape and go after someone else, so I'm going to have to take you with me."

**Touch me and you die!**

"Somehow, right now, I don't think that's much of a threat. I'll have to take you somewhere that I can keep an eye on you and keep you under control."

**Where the hell are you taking me?! When I get out of this, I'm going to kill you nice and slow Petrelli!**

"Big talk from the man who can't even move. Just shut up and hang on." Peter said as he grabbed a handful of Sylar's coat and lifted him up. He closed his eyes tight, concentrating.

When Peter opened his eyes, he was in Mohinder's apartment. Looking for the geneticist, he could hear the shower going in the bathroom. _I better warn him before he freaks out._ Peter let go of Sylar's coat, letting him land with a thump onto the floor. Knocking on the bathroom door, he called out.

"Mohinder, its Peter. I need your help."

**Mohinder? Why did you bring me here?!**

"Just shut up. Mohinder, I really need your help."

"Peter?" He could hear the other man calling out from the shower.

"Yeah, sorry to barge in on you, but I'm in a bind."

"Hang on, I'll be right out."

"Um, before you do, there's something you should know."

"What's that?"

"I had to bring someone here."

"Who?"

"Ah, well…it's kind of hard to explain through a door." Peter could feel himself getting embarrassed. He knew this wasn't going to go well.

Peter took a step back from the bathroom door as it opened. Steam came billowing out in warm clouds. Mohinder, a towel wrapped around his slim hips, came out.

"What's going on Peter? What kind of help…" Mohinder stopped, seeing the body on the floor behind Peter. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked, his voice going cold in an instant.

"Ah, yeah. Listen, I can explain…"

**I can't wait to hear this.**

"Shut up, will you!" Peter exclaimed, getting upset. Seeing the look in Mohinder's eyes, Peter quickly shook his head. "Not you Mohinder! It's Sylar…"

"I can see that." Ice dripped off of Mohinder's voice.

"No, wait! Ok, here's what happened. Sylar was trying to kill this girl and I tried to stop him and the next thing I knew I woke up, the girl was gone, and Sylar was lying unconscious. I couldn't leave him there to get away again, so I brought him here, hoping you could help me keep him under control."

Mohinder stared at Peter. He felt like an idiot.

"Look, I know it sounds insane, but I can hear Sylar talking even though he's unconscious. I've never been able to do that before."

"Hmm, that's…interesting Peter. Let me go and get dressed. We'll take care of Sylar and figure out what's going on." Mohinder said as he walked into his bedroom.

**And just what do you think you can do to keep me from leaving as soon as I wake up?**

"I don't know. Mohinder should have some ideas."

**Please, as if either of you can stop me. What a pair of idiots.**

"Yeah? At least we're still awake." Sylar didn't answer. Mohinder came out of the room, a needle in his hand.

"This is some curare that I had left over from…well, last time. It should do the trick."

Peter watched as Mohinder slid the needle into Sylar's arm.

"So, now what?" Mohinder asked, glancing back at Peter.

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

**Yeah, let me go. This won't work you know.**

"Yes it will." Mohinder looked at Peter with confusion in his eyes. "Sylar says it won't work."

"You're still talking to him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You shouldn't be able too."

"No kidding, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

"No, you don't understand. I gave him a sedative, along with the curare, so we could talk in peace. He's not awake, not even enough to think."

"Huh?" **Huh?**

Mohinder looked thoughtfully at Peter and then down at Sylar.

"Tell me exactly what happened tonight."

Peter explained everything that had happened. Mohinder looked thoughtful when he was done.

"The girl, what did she look like?"

"She was medium height with red hair. She looked strong for her size."

"I think you meet Sarah."

"Sarah?" Peter asked.

"Yes, she has a very…unique power. I think you two are not going to like what I have to say."


	2. When Two Worlds Collide (2/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for capn_mactastic since I killed Sylar on him in another story. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: When Two Worlds Collide (2/7)  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: PG-13 for now, R or NC-17 later.  
Pairing: Peter/Sylar, implied Mylar and Peter/Nathan  
Summary: Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.  
Spoilers: Season 1 but this is AU.  
Warnings: Anger, violence, rape in a later part.  
Notes: This is for capn_mactastic since I killed Sylar on him in another story. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

"Sarah Jacobsen came to me about two weeks ago. She explained her power to me then. She…she can transfer one person's consciousness to another person's body." Mohinder watched Peter carefully.

Peter's mind whirled. Standing up he started pacing in a circle.

"I don't understand." Peter said, raking his hand through his hair.

**Are you really that stupid Petrelli?**

"No, I just-I don't-what?"

"Peter, it means that most likely, Sarah transferred Sylar's consciousness into your mind." Mohinder looked sadly at the pacing man.

Peter stopped, frozen, staring at Mohinder in terror. "You mean…?"

**God Petrelli! You really _are_ that stupid! ** Sylar snarled.

Peter kept staring at Mohinder, hoping and praying that he had misunderstood what the scientist had said.

"I'm afraid so Peter. Sylar is now in your mind, literally. And with his mind gone, his body" Mohinder looked at the form lying on the floor "is most likely in a vegetative state."

"So, what does this mean?"

**Are you kidding me?**

Peter frowned. "I meant, what does this mean for me, for us? How can we fix this? And stop being a jackass Sylar." Sylar laughed.

"I think I understand what you are trying to get at Peter. You're going to have to find Sarah and bring her back here to put Sylar back into his own body."

"And how are we supposed to find her?"

"I'm not sure. I may be able to ask…"

"Don't say it Mohinder! _Somebody_ doesn't need to know that information." Peter quickly interrupted Mohinder. That's all he needed, for the killer to learn about Molly.

**Who is he going to ask?** Sylar asked slyly.

"Nobody. Anyways, can this…person…even help us right now? I thought they were incapacitated."

"You're right Peter. Maybe you will be able to use that power yourself?"

"Maybe."

"Otherwise, you're just going to have to do it the old fashioned way. Go out searching."

"A road trip." Peter said dejectedly.

"I'm afraid so."

Sighing, Peter looked out the window. _How the hell am I supposed to do this? Bad enough I've got a killer running around in my head, now I have to look for someone I have no clue how to find?_  
  
 **You think this a barrel of laughs for me?**

"Will you just shut up?"

"I'm sorry about this Peter. I wish I had better news for you."

"I know Mohinder." Turning away from the window, he looked at the other man. "Any ideas on where I can start?"

"I can give you the last address I have for her. Other than that? No." Mohinder handed Peter a piece of paper with a Connecticut address on it.

"Thanks. I suppose I-we-should get going."

"Good luck. I'll keep an eye on the body for you."

Peter walked out of Mohinder's apartment, his mind still whirling. Just how was he going to deal with this?

**Are we going to go or what?**

Frowning at the voice in his head, Peter walked down an alley and concentrated on Nathan's face. He quickly flew into the air and turned towards Connecticut.

After flying for a while, Peter landed near the address Mohinder had given him ( _them_ ). He walked quickly up to the door.

**You're _not_ going to just go and ring the doorbell, are you?**

"Of course I am, how else am I going to know if she's home?"

**Petrelli, if you were any more stupid, they'd have to put you in the Special Ed class! If you ring the bell, she can get away while you're standing at the front door!**

"Then what am I supposed to do? Go and blind-side her and tie her up?"

**It's a better idea than what you've got planned.**

"I'm not like you, I respect other people and…"

**Shut up! Jeez, no wonder you've never amounted to anything. Let me handle this.**

"In your dreams!"

Sylar just growled. Peter knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again.

**See! Now will you let me take care of this?**

Peter just gritted his teeth and tried the doorknob. It turned easily in his hands. He entered the house, but he could tell that no one had been there for a while. _Damn, she's not here._

**Now what?**

"I don't know! Why don't you come up with some ideas for once?" Peter snarled. _God, I sound insane talking to myself!_

Peter searched the house, but it was obvious nobody had been there in days. Looking for any kind of a clue, he stumbled across an address book.

"Maybe this will help." Peter riffled through the pages. "Here's an address that looks newer, we should try there."

**Where is it?**

"Bozeman, Montana." Peter could feel Sylar flinch. _Hmmm, wonder what that's all about._ "Look, it's late. Why don't we try and get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." There was no answer. Shrugging, Peter left the house and went to find a hotel to stay in.

Finding a hotel wasn't much of a challenge. Finding one that was open late and had vacancies was. On the fifth try, Peter finally found a flea-bag motel that had a vacancy. Opening the door, he took off his coat and fell onto the bed with a sigh. _At least I can get a good night's sleep._

**You could've found a better motel you know.**

Ignoring the voice, Peter fell into a deep sleep.

He could hear the voices through the door. They gradually grew louder, more angry. Trying not to cry, he curled into the corner, pulling his blanket over his head. _What the...? Where am I?_ Feeling scared, he tried to shut out the voices, but it was no use. Even his blanket couldn't shut out the violence he could hear through the door. Trying to be brave, he pulled the blanket from his head and rose to his feet. Quietly padding to his bedroom door, he carefully opened it trying not to let it squeak. _This isn't my room? Whose room is it?_ He peeked through the crack.

Mom and dad were fighting. Their voices raised in anger and frustration. He couldn't understand what exactly they were fighting over, but he was sure it had to do with him. Mom always wanted him to be _more_ than he was. Dad just wanted him to be himself. Nothing he ever did seemed to please either of them, so they ended up fighting almost every night.

"Why can't you encourage him? He can be anything he wants to be, but you never give him any praise!"

"Please Virginia! He's a good kid, but he's never going to be anything special! Why can't you just admit it! Our son is going to be an average kid who will grow into an average man. He'll come and work with me at the shop and…"

"NO! I won't let him become ordinary! He's meant for so much more! How can you just let him wallow in mediocrity? My angel can be anything he sets his mind to!"

Peter whimpered. He hated it when they fought. It always made him feel bad; like he should try harder to be a better boy, but every time he tried he ended up hurting one of them. Why couldn't he be the good boy they wanted him to be! _What is this? What am I seeing?_ Peter shifted his weight and his mom looked over at his door.

"Honey, what are you doing up? It's late and you should be asleep." She gave his dad a dirty look "Did we wake you up? I'm sorry angel; mommy and daddy were just talking." Peter could feel the tears start to fall down his face.

"I'm sorry mommy, I just heard…"

"What Gabriel, what did you hear?" _Gabriel?_

"I just, I just…" Crying, Peter ran into his mom's arms. _Who is Gabriel?_

"Shh, it's ok Gabriel. Mommy and daddy are sorry that they woke you up. How about I come in and read to you for a while, will that help?" His mom stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. He nodded, unable to say anything. His mom took his hand and led him back into his room. His dad gave a snort and left the apartment.

As his mom tucked him back into bed, he rubbed his eyes. Picking up the bible that sat on his night stand, she started reading to him. Before long, he could feel his eyes getting heavy and he started to fall back asleep.

"Mommy?" He mumbled "I promise I'll be a special boy someday."

Sighing, his mom brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I know you will Gabriel. Someday you'll be so special and I'll be so proud of you. But now, it's time for five year old boys to be asleep." She kissed him on the forehead "Goodnight my angel." She said as she turned off the lamp.

"Night mommy, I love you."

"I love you too Gabriel."

Peter woke up with a jerk. _What the hell was that?_ Shaking his head, he got up and splashed some water on his face. _It felt like a dream, but…oh damn._ Peter stared at his reflection. It was a dream, and if it wasn't his, it was Sylar's. _How did I…better yet, what exactly did I see?_ Peter raked his fingers through his hair and crept back into bed. _I need sleep._ And he closed his eyes.

Sylar stood, bouncing on his toes. Nathan was coming home! He could hardly wait. He missed his big brother something awful and had been waiting all day for him to come through the door. **What the hell? Nathan? What's going on here?** As soon as the door opened and Sylar saw Nathan, he ran and hugged his brother around the legs.

"Hey Pete! Could you let go a little? Let some circulation through." Nathan said with a chuckle. Gently, he untwined Sylar's arms from around his legs. Squatting down, he gave Sylar a proper hug. "Hey, big guy. How's my favorite little brother?" The warm smile Nathan gave him made happiness bubble up into Sylar's chest. **God! How can they stand it? So, so, _loving_!  
**  
"Nathan! You're finally home! I've missed you! Are you staying for a long time? I have to show you my new turtle that Mom let me get. Guess what? I started school and teacher said I'm the smartest boy there!" Sylar gushed out in a single breath.

Nathan laughed. "I'm home for a while Pete, but then I have to go back to school myself. You can show me the turtle after I get a chance to unpack. And then you can tell me all about school before bed. How does that sound?" **Someone shoot me, now?! Please?!  
**  
"Great! I'll help you unpack." Sylar tried carrying Nathan's suitcase up the stairs, nearly falling backwards from the weight.

Nathan shook his head and placed a hand on Sylar's back to help him keep his balance. When they got to Nathan's room, he grabbed the suitcase from Sylar's hands and put it on the bed.

"You know, I think the unpacking can wait for a little while. Why don't you show me that turtle now?" Sylar practically flew out of the room. Slamming his own bedroom door open, he ran over to the aquarium that his turtle lived in.

"His name is Bob. Mom let me name him, all by myself!" Sylar exclaimed, happiness beaming off his face. **Bob? Bob? What kind of name is Bob for a turtle?**

"That's a good name Pete. What does he eat?" Sylar took the next hour to tell Nathan what the turtle ate, what he did, how he lived. **How can he put up with this? Isn't he bored?** Nathan was anything but bored; he seemed to thrive on the attention.

"Peter, Nathan! Dinner time!"

"Hear that Petey boy? Dinner time. Go wash up and I'll see you downstairs." Nathan said, ruffling Sylar's hair.

All during dinner, Sylar kept a running commentary going. Nathan just smiled indulgently and let him ramble. **Why doesn't he tell him to shut up? He's driving _me_ nuts!** Even their parents seemed on the verge of saying something, but Nathan just smiled.

After dinner, Nathan came into Sylar's room. Tucking him in, he gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Pete."

"Night Nathan. Nathan?" Sylar, love shining in his eyes, looked up at his big brother.

"Yeah Pete?"

"I love you and I'm glad you're home. I missed you something awful."

"I missed you too kiddo. But now it's time for all good five year old boys to be asleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Nathan turned off the light and quietly shut the door.

Sylar woke with a jerk. **I don't know what that was, and I hope I never have to see that again. God! So sweet, so sick! Do families really do that? I'd shoot myself.** Yawning, Sylar felt himself drift off to sleep.


	3. When Two Worlds Collide (3/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing for this chapter now. I don't think I got the flow right and I'm afraid to tweak it anymore. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: When Two Worlds Collide (3/7)  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Peter/Sylar, implied Mylar and Peter/Nathan  
Summary: Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.  
Spoilers: Season 1 but this is AU.  
Warnings: Anger, violence, rape.  
Notes: I'm apologizing for this chapter now. I don't think I got the flow right and I'm afraid to tweak it anymore. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Daylight streamed through the window, waking Peter.

**About time you woke up. I'm hungry.**

"How can you be hungry?"

**How should I know, I just am! Let's go get something to eat.**

"Fine." Peter got dressed, grabbed his coat and left the room.

He sat in silence, eating his pancakes. _Now what?_ He glanced around the diner, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Sylar was definitely messing with his head, and he really needed to find this Sarah and fix things. Sighing, he paid for his food and left. Going around back of the diner, he concentrated on Nathan again and flew off into the sky.

**This is a really interesting way to travel, saves a lot of time. Where did you get it from again?**

"None of your business. Just shut up and let me drive."

**Whatever.**

Peter smiled, at least he got Sylar's goat on that one. He flew for most of the day before he came to the outskirts of Bozeman. He landed in a secluded, wooded area and started walking into town.

**You couldn't have gotten us closer?** Sylar sneered at Peter.

"Any closer and we might've gotten shot down. We don't want to make a scene you know."

Sylar snorted, but kept quiet. Peter trudged towards town. Luckily it wasn't that far. Peter looked in the address book again. It took him a while before he could find the house.

He went up to the door and knocked. He could hear someone coming. The door opened a crack and an older lady stared out at him.

"Do I know you?"

"No ma'am, I'm looking for Sarah. Is she here?"

"Sarah? No, I haven't seen her since the funeral a few months ago. Poor Dale, God rest her soul, she was such a sweetheart. Why are you looking for Sarah?"

Peter felt Sylar cringe in his head. It almost made him stumble, but he recovered quickly.

"I'm an-old friend. I wanted to say hi. She wasn't at her home in Connecticut, and since I was in the neighborhood, I thought I'd give her a try here."

**Smooth move. Let's charm the old ladies while we're at it.**

Peter tried to not let the frown cross his face. _Stop being such an ass!_ He smiled his most charming smile at the older lady.

"Sorry, she's not here. Last I heard she was visiting friends out in San Francisco."

"Oh, well. It was worth a try. Thank you very much. I hope you have a nice day. Goodbye." Peter turned and walked away. _Damn!_

"Looks like we're stuck together for a little while longer."

**Great. Just what I need. Having to listen to your saccharin sweetness for longer. How do you live with yourself? You're so goody-goody. Makes me want to throw up. Now, I would've gone in there, threatened her, tortured her a little…  
**  
"And that's why it's a good thing that I'm the one in control, not you."

**Are you so sure you're in control? We haven't really tested that theory. Hmmm, how about if I…**

Peter's left hand swung up and punched him in the face. Staggering back, he stared at his hand. **Stop hitting yourself!** Sylar laughed. The hand swung again and punched him in the stomach. Doubling over in pain, he grabbed his left wrist and tried to hold the hand down.

**Ohhh that felt good!** Sylar cackled **What else can I do?**

Peter felt himself flying through the air, hitting a tree. His breath rushed out of his body. Crumpling to the ground, he lay there, trying to catch his breath.

"If you hurt me, you're the one that's going to suffer. We'll be stuck together longer." Peter panted.

**Damn! You're taking away all my fun.** Sylar sighed **Fine, I'll leave you alone. For now. But just you wait Petrelli, you'll get yours.**

"Yeah, I'm shaking in my boots. Let's go." Peter said with a look around to make sure no one was looking. He took to the sky.

Hours later, near Salt Lake City, Peter landed again. Exhausted, he went to the nearest motel and got a room. He again dropped onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Peter slammed his locker door shut. Barbarians, the whole lot of them! He wished he could make those idiot jocks pay, but he knew it was useless. It was bad enough they left stuff on his locker, but then they started ganging up on him during gym. He really hated dodge ball. _Not again! What is it with this guy?!_ Turning quickly, he slammed into someone knocking their books out of their hands.

"I'm sorry, let me help!" Peter bent down, picking up the dropped books. Standing up he started handing the books back, but then froze. Lexi!

"Thank you Gabriel, that was very kind of you. Are you all right?" She smiled at him, gently taking the books back.

Peter just stared at her. Lexi. The most beautiful girl in the school, and he had been stupid enough to run into her.

"Gabriel?"

"I-I-I…" He stammered.

"What's freak boy done now? Is he bothering you?" Jason came up behind Lexi, putting his arm around her shoulders. _He looks like a gorilla! No wonder Gabriel is afraid of him._  
  
"No Jason, he was just helping me pick up my books." Lexi sighed. Peter just looked down at the floor.

"He better not be bothering you or we'll have to teach him a lesson." Jason said, looking back at the rest of the football players.

"Knock it off Jason. He was just being nice." Lexi smiled at Peter. Jason just glared.

As they walked off, Jason whispered towards Peter. "Just you wait freak boy, you'll get yours."

Peter grimaced; he knew he was in trouble now. T _he girl seems nice enough. The talking ape on the other hand…_ Walking down the hallway, he went into English class.

English was the last class of the day and he was glad. Mrs. Stout was a good teacher and didn't take any nonsense from any of the kids. Peter felt comfortable here. He listened as Mrs. Stout talked about Romeo and Juliet. Sighing, Peter looked at the clock. **Five minutes fast, as usual.** He chuckled. It was always good to get out of here a few minutes early, it let him make his get-away before the stupid jocks came harassing him.

Mrs. Stout dismissed the class and Peter practically ran to his locker. He knew the jocks would be laying in wait for him on the way home, he just hoped he could sneak past them before they realized he was gone. Throwing his books into his locker, he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

Walking quickly, he enjoyed the day. It was a nice fall day and the few trees that managed to live in New York were just starting to turn colors. He was so entranced with the beauty of the day that he didn't notice the jocks walking quickly but quietly up behind him.

The first inkling he had that things were bad was when he got shoved from behind. Stumbling, he tried to catch himself before he fell to the ground. No such luck. He landed hard, scraping his hands and bruising his knees.

Instinctively rolling himself into a ball, he could feel all the punches and kicks the jocks hit him with. _No wonder he resents people if this was how he was treated all the time!_ He didn't fight back, that wouldn't do any good. He'd learned over the years that fighting back just made things worse.

Jason leaned down, hissing into his ear. "Freak boy, how dare you think you have any right to talk to my girl! Thinking that you can talk to someone so much better than you?! You have to learn your place I guess. Scum like you don't belong with normal people. Guess we'll just have to remind you where you belong. In the gutter! Grab him boys!"

Jason's friends grabbed Peter and dragged him into the alley. _This can't be good._ Peter's whole body ached from the beating he'd already had, but he knew it was going to get worse.

Jason's fist reared back and swung forward with all his strength towards Peter's face. It felt like a sledgehammer had slammed into him, he could feel his cheek crunch under the fist. Jason kept pulling back and hitting him in the face, in the stomach, in the ribs. Peter could feel skin splitting, bones breaking. **I'll be lucky to come out of this alive.** _He's not kidding! And he got treated like this a lot? No wonder…  
_  
"Hey man, c'mon. That's enough. You're going to kill him!" Frank looked at Jason, worry in his voice.

"Naw, I'm just going to mess him up enough so he remembers where he belongs."

"I've had enough Jason. I'm not hanging around here while you kill him! I think he's learned his lesson." Frank dropped his hold on Peter's arm. The other guys started nodding and backing off too.

"Wusses! Go on then! Who needs you! I'll take care of freak boy by myself." Jason yelled at the other guys as they ran out of the alley. "I'll teach you to talk to my girl!" He snarled at Peter.

Peter could barely open his eyes. **He really is going to kill me this time.** He just lay there, panting, not being able to move. _C'mon man! Get up! Fight back! Something!_

Peter was pulled up by his hair. Giving a gasp of pain, he was pushed into the wall, his chest scraping against the bricks, his arm twisted behind him. Jason pushed him harder into the wall.

"You're going to have to learn to not talk to your betters! Why don't you just die and make everyone else happy?"

Peter bit his lower lip. It wouldn't do any good to say anything; he'd just get beat worse.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

Peter could feel a hand on his pants button. Next thing he knew, his pants and underwear were down around his ankles. He panicked. This was something new! He knew what was going to happen, and he couldn't stop it. He felt so powerless! No one would help him! Trying to struggle, his head was pulled back by his hair and slammed into the wall. Peter saw stars. He couldn't move, couldn't fight back.

He could feel something pressing into the crack of his ass. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried not too imagine what he felt. Fingers pressed against his hole, forcing their way in. Peter bit harder on his lower lip. He could taste blood. _This is wrong! How could someone do this? And no one came to help? Why doesn't he scream, yell?_ Then there was something bigger and harder pressing against him. It forced its way in. Peter tried to scream from the pain, but again his head was slammed into the wall.

There were grunts and slapping noises. A hand moved over his cock, his sac, squeezing and twisting painfully. The pain in his head and his ass became unbearable. He couldn't see, his vision was starting to fade into blackness. After a few minutes, there was a feeling of _fullness_ inside of him and then he could feel something wet trickling down his legs. His own cock spurted come against the brick wall in front of him. The pressure holding him against the wall finally let go, and he crumpled to the ground.

Jason gave him a swift kick to the ribs. Bending down, he hissed into Peter's ear.

"You tell anyone what happened here, and I'll tell them you started it. You cornered me and attacked me. Who do you think everyone will believe? And if you ever dare to talk to Lexi again, you'll get it worse." Jason gave him one last kick to the ribs and walked off, buttoning his pants as he went.

Peter couldn't move. His whole body hurt especially his head and his ass. Slowly he got up, feeling nauseous the whole time. He pulled up his underwear and pants, buttoned them, and limped his way home. He entered the apartment. His mom tried stopping him from going into his room, she demanded to know what had happened, why he was all bloody and bruised, but Peter ignored her. Entering his room, he lay on his bed, put his face into his pillow and cried.

Peter woke with tears streaming down his face. _No wonder he hates everyone. I would too if something like that had happened to me. How could that happen though? Didn't anyone wonder, ask questions? Why didn't he tell someone?_ But knowing what he did of high school, Peter thought that no one would have asked questions. His mom and dad, sure, but no one else. What was one more picked on kid in a school of troubled, bullied kids? Feeling sadness to his core, Peter closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

Sylar came into the house, his head ducked down, but his mom was too quick. She saw him trying to sneak up to his room and she stopped him. When he wouldn't look at her, she put her hand on his chin and lifted it.

"What happened this time Peter?" She sighed, looking at the black eye that was forming. "Why were you fighting?"

Sylar just ducked his head again. It was bad enough that he had gotten busted, but now to explain _why_ he had the black eye was like kicking a dead horse. **The idiot can't even defend himself? That explains a lot.**

"Peter!" His mom said more firmly.

He looked up at her. "Tommy and Ben were picking on one of the smaller kids. They took his backpack and were playing keep away. I just tried to help." He fidgeted, waiting for the lecture.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Peter, you are a Petrelli! You shouldn't get yourself involved in things that are none of your business! What would have happened if you had gotten hurt?" His mom frowned at him.

"I'm fine Ma; it's just a black eye. I couldn't just stand there and watch them pick on that poor kid."

"It's not fine Peter. You need to be more careful. You're fragile…" Sylar jerked his head out of his mom's grip. **They treat him like he's made of glass! Didn't they ever let him do anything?**

"I'm not fragile Ma!"

She looked at him, hard. "Maybe not, but you need someone to help you…defend yourself. I'll take care of it." She turned and went back into the den.

Rolling his eyes, Sylar went up too his room. **What? They're getting the little baby a bodyguard now? Poor wittle Petey, can't stick up for himself so they have to hire a goon.**

The next day was Saturday, and Sylar had been looking forward to spending the day by the pool. That was until the front doorbell rang. Groaning, he went to answer it.

"Nathan?!" Sylar stood there, stunned.

"Hey Pete! Ma said you needed some help." Nathan chuckled.

Sylar grabbed him in big bear hug. Laughing, he slapped Nathan on the back.

"You're the help Ma was talking about? Great!"

"Yeah, she wants me to show you how to defend yourself so you don't come home with any more of those." Nathan said, pointing to Sylar's eye.

The two brothers walked through the house and went out the double French doors to the backyard.

"What are you going to teach me?"

"Exactly what I said, how to defend yourself. Ma asked me to give you some pointers that I've learned, so here I am." Nathan shook his head at the look on his brother's face. **How sweet. Big brother's come to save the day. _Not_!**

For the next few hours, Nathan showed Sylar everything he could on defending himself. By the end of the day, Sylar was feeling confident that he could stop getting beat up again.

"So, what now? Are you still going to try and save the world?" Nathan said as he toweled himself off. Sylar glanced at him.

"Why?"

Nathan laughed. "Always the dreamer, huh Pete? Don Quixote tilting at windmills. I have nothing but respect for what you were trying to do, but sometimes you have to pick your battles."

"I'm not going to just stand there and watch people be abused Nathan! I have to help them, otherwise, what good am I? That's what's wrong with the world, nobody _helps_ anymore!" Sylar said vehemently. **White knight complex much?**

"And I'm not asking you too. I'm just asking you to make sure you know what you're fighting _for_!" Nathan frowned. Sylar looked away, hurt.

"All right Nathan. I promise that I will fight the good fight and make you proud."

"You already make me proud; just show me you have some brains in that hard head of yours." Nathan ruffled Sylar's hair.

Ducking out from under the hand, he pushed his brother into the pool. "You look like you need to cool off!" Sylar laughed. Nathan laughed back.

Monday rolled around like it usually does. Sylar went to school, feeling better about himself then he had in ages. It was finally lunch time and he took his lunch outside to eat in the nice weather. He noticed Tommy and Ben over by some of the other kids. He couldn't tell what exactly was going on, but it looked like trouble. He put his tray down and walked over to the group.

"What are you doing now Tommy? Leave these guys alone, they're not hurting you!" Sylar said, putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy spun around, glaring at Sylar. "Oh look, goody-goody Petrelli's trying to play hero. This isn't any of your business; go back to your lunch." Tommy shoved Sylar.

This is what Sylar had been waiting for, a chance to prove that he wasn't useless and he _could_ help. Tommy took a swing at him and he ducked underneath it. Grabbing Tommy's shirt, he pulled Tommy into a flip. **About damn time! I didn't think he was ever going to fight back!** Ben tried to take a swing too, but Sylar sidestepped it and hip-checked him. Ben went flying. Tommy bounced up, getting ready to charge at Sylar when someone grabbed him by the collar.

"And just what do you think you are doing Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Cooper, the principal, asked. "I think you and Mr. Swenson need to come with me…" Mr. Cooper dragged both boys off to his office.

Sylar smiled. It felt good to help.

"Thank you, Peter. Tommy was trying to get me to give him my math homework. It's great that you came and helped." Greta Smith smiled shyly at Sylar, tucking her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear. She quickly gave him a kiss on the mouth and ran towards the school. **Man, he even gets lucky! That kiss was kind of nice…**

Sylar put his fingers to his lips, remembering the feel of Greta's lips on his.

"Hey Greta, wait up!"

Sylar woke up. **Great, even in his dreams he's a damn do-gooder! I wish he'd stop having these dreams; he's really pissing me off. Look how lucky he is?! A brother that loves him, friends, and people that actually care about him.** Sylar sighed. **I wish…hell! I'm going back to sleep.**  



	4. When Two Worlds Collide (4/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for capn_mactastic. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: When Two Worlds Collide (4/7)  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Peter/Sylar, implied Mylar and Peter/Nathan  
Summary: Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.  
Spoilers: Season 1 but this is AU.  
Warnings: Anger, violence.  
Notes: This is for capn_mactastic. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Morning seemed to come quickly. Peter groggily got up and stumbled into the shower. Getting the water as hot as it would go, he stood under it, letting the water wipe away the cobwebs.

_At least he's not awake, snapping at me. I wonder if he sleeps…_

**Is it morning already? Are we going to go soon? I want out!**

Peter could hear the tiredness in Sylar's voice. _He must not be getting any rest either._ He toweled off and got dressed.

**How much further do we have to go? I'm getting really tired of seeing your ugly face in the mirror.**

"Shut up. This is no picnic for me either! I think we'll be in San Francisco by early afternoon. But I have no idea where to go from there."

**What about this--power--that Mohinder mentioned. I'd like to see how that works…** Sylar said slyly, but Peter wasn't fooled. He was afraid if he used the power while Sylar was in his head, he'd have access to it.

"I don't think I can use that one. I-I don't have enough control over it yet."

**Liar!**

"Prove it." Peter opened the door and walked around to the side of the motel. There weren't any cars here and he couldn't see any people. He concentrated and took to the sky.

Parts of San Francisco were encased in fog. _Good thing, it makes it easier to land._ Peter landed in the middle of a park. The fog made it seem like he was the only person left in the world.

**Now what? You get us here with no idea of where she is. Do you ever think Petrelli?**

"I think all the time. You need to shut up once in a while." Peter looked around "I guess we're just going to have to see if we can find someone that knows her." The fog was slowly lifting, making everything come into focus.

**That's like finding a needle in a haystack. We can't just search all of San Francisco _hoping_ to find her. There's got to be a better way. If you'd just let me…**

"I don't think so. You're just going to have to trust me." Sylar just snorted at him.

Peter really didn't want to use Molly's power, but he couldn't think of any other way to find Sarah. _What if he can use it after this? That's going to make things really ugly. But what other choice do I have?_

He walked down the street, looking for a bookstore. He finally found one and went in to buy a city map book. Taking it back outside, he sat on a bench.

**What are you doing?**

"Nothing, just be quiet."

Peter concentrated on Molly's face. He could feel the power tingling along his nerves. It always gave him a rush when he used a power.

**Whoa! What is that? I've-I've never felt anything like that before…**

Peter ignored him and started concentrating on Sarah. Maybe if he did this quick enough, Sylar couldn't pull in the power. He could feel the compass in his head start to pinpoint where Sarah was. Taking a pen out of his jacket pocket, he held it over the open book. Suddenly, the pen jabbed down.

_There you are!_ Peter thought triumphantly.

**How-what-where?** Sylar stumbled.

"Never mind, let's go." Peter memorized the tangle of streets surrounding the pen's mark. Looking around, he managed to catch a cabbie's attention. He got in and told the cabbie to take them to where Sarah was.

**I need to get me some of that! Where did you…**

"I'm not telling you, so knock it off!" Peter hissed, hoping that the cabbie couldn't hear him. J _ust what I need, for him to think I'm nuts!_ Peter could feel Sylar trying to work on getting Molly's power from him. He tried putting up mental blocks to stop him.

**That's not fair! I just want to see how that works!**

"Too bad."

"Here you are bud. That'll be $33." Peter paid the cabbie and quickly got out.

They were at a mall. People milled around, doing their shopping. Peter scanned the crowd, trying to spot the red hair that he remembered. All of a sudden, he got a mental picture that was so clear it seemed like she was standing in front of him.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed. People around him gave him a funny look, but then went back to their shopping.

**I was just trying to help.** Sylar said, sounding sulky. **You didn't seem to remember what she looked like, so I gave you a better picture.**

"Why are you trying to help?" Peter frowned. _That doesn't seem like something he'd do._

**Because, I want out!** Sylar snarled. **Because having to sit and listen to your whining is driving me insane! I thought you might appreciate the help, but if you'd rather be stuck together longer…**

Peter grimaced. "Fine, just give me some warning. It's a little unnerving you know."

**Whatever.**

Peter sighed. He didn't see anyone that looked like Sarah. He started wandering around, looking in stores and watching people that passed.

They walked around the mall twice. Peter didn't see Sarah.

"She must've left."

**Now what? Are you going to try and find her again?** Peter could feel the slyness coming off of Sylar's voice. _Like a damn fox!_

"I guess I don't have much choice. She's not here and we have to find her." Peter sat down and opened the map book again. The pen jabbed down in a new spot.

"Looks like she's on the other end of the city! Damn, we just can't seem to catch a break!" Peter snapped the book closed.

**Let's go already then! I'm not getting any younger here.**

"Shut up."

Peter went outside the mall and hailed another cab. Watching the meter tick, he realized he was going to need to stop at an ATM soon; he didn't have much cash left on him.

**What are we going to do when we find her? It's not like she's going to come willingly. I have a few suggestions…**

"Like I'm going to listen to anything you have to say. It's all your fault that we're in this mess." Peter glanced up and saw the cabbie staring at him. Shrugging his shoulders he closed his eyes. After about 30 minutes, the cabbie stopped at a row of restaurants, the ocean glimmering nearby.

Peter paid him, looking around for an ATM. Spotting one, he went over and started to get some cash. Stopping just before he put his pin number in, he looked down at the ground.

"Can you not look Sylar?"

**Why? Afraid I'm going to steal all your money? Don't make me laugh. There's only one thing you have that I want, and it's not in a machine.**

"Fine. Whatever." Peter put in his pin number and grabbed his money. He hoped Nathan wasn't looking for him. This would be a good way to find him.

**So now what? We just wander again? Don't you ever have a plan Petrelli?**

"I have a plan, but you're not helping any." Peter said, exasperated.

**Fine, you want a plan? You want help? Here!**

Before Peter could do anything to stop him, Sylar took control. He concentrated his hearing, trying to find that one heartbeat out of all the others he could recognize. Not hearing it, he started walking around.

_What the hell?! What just happened? And how are you doing that? I didn't know you had super-hearing!_

"It's your turn to shut up Petrelli! Let me do _my_ thing." Sylar growled. Peter could feel the power coursing through his body. He hadn't realized just how much control Sylar had over his powers.

Sylar kept pacing up and down the streets, trying to find that single heartbeat, but unable too.

"I don't think she's here! What good are you Petrelli?! By the time we get to were you say she is she's gone!"

_Sorry. I told you I don't have very good control over that power. And there's nothing I can do to keep her from moving after I look for her._

Sylar snorted. Shaking his head, he headed back towards the first restaurant they had been at. Suddenly he stopped. Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated.

"There you are." He whispered.

_Where?_

"Don't worry, I've got her." Sylar grinned wolfishly, starting down the street and crossing to the other side. Peter could see the red hair, half a block ahead of them.

_Stop! You can't! You'll scare her off and then what'll we do?_

Sylar just ignored him, quickly gaining ground on the girl. Peter struggled to gain back control, but he was too strong. Peter frantically tried to think of something, some way of stopping Sylar. His mind finally found something that might work, if only he could do it without Sylar realizing…

The bicyclist that had been pacing them suddenly swerved onto the sidewalk. Ramming into Sylar, it knocked him onto the tables of the restaurant they had been passing. As Peter had hoped, it stunned him long enough for him to gain back control.

**That was dirty pool!** Sylar snarled.

"Sorry, all's fair in love and war. And this is war!" Peter looked down the block, hoping to still see the red hair, but it was gone. "Damn it Sylar! Now we've lost her!"

**We? You're the one who did this! I had her in sight and would've froze her in place so we could catch her…**

"And then what? I doubt you would've just let her go."

**I wouldn't have hurt her, at least not until I got back in my own body.**

Peter frowned. "And that's why I had to stop you."

**Damn it Petrelli! You've lost our only chance on catching her!**

"I doubt it. We'll find her again, and when we do, _I'll_ do the talking!" Peter glanced around "I'm getting hungry, let's eat." Sylar just sighed.

After Peter had eaten his tofu burger, he sat outside in the warm air. Opening the map book, he considered trying to find Sarah again but he was tired. Fighting Sylar before had taken more out of him than he thought.

**Now what?**

Peter sighed. "I don't know. We could try and find her again, but it's getting late. And I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired."

**Jeez Petrelli is that all you do? Eat and sleep? I want to catch this girl and get out of this living hell!**

"No, that's not all I do! But if we don't get any sleep or eat, we'll both be out of commission. Then what would we do? We wouldn't be able to find Sarah than either. And we'd be stuck together for longer yet."

**Fine, but can you at least pick a decent hotel this time? I'm tired of trying to sleep in roach infested rooms.**

"Nag, nag, nag. I don't see you helping to pay for these rooms."

**You want me to help pay? Fine, just let me go and…**

"I don't think so. You're just going to have to suffer with what I can afford." Peter looked around, trying to find a cheap looking hotel. "Let's see if we can find something."


	5. When Two Worlds Collide (5/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for capn_mactastic. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: When Two Worlds Collide (5/7)  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Peter/Sylar, implied Mylar and Peter/Nathan  
Summary: Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.  
Spoilers: Season 1 but this is AU.  
Warnings: Anger, violence.  
Notes: This is for capn_mactastic. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Peter got a cab and asked the cabbie if there were any cheap hotels nearby. He took them to a hotel not too far away. Peter got a room and collapsed onto the bed.

Peter heard the bell above the door ring. Glancing up from the clock he was working on, he saw someone enter the shop. Turning back to the clock, he let his dad take care of the new customer. _Where is this? Is this what he did…before?_

"Gabriel, can you come out here for a minute?" His dad called.

"Sure, hang on a second." Peter put the gear he had been working on back into the clock. Taking off his glasses, he walked to the front of the store. Looking up, he stopped in his tracks.

"Gabriel, this nice girl said she's a friend of yours. She was wondering if you could do some work on a clock that she has."

Lexi stood on the other side of the counter, looking back at him. Peter could feel his face start to burn from embarrassment. His eyes fell to the countertop.

"Hi Lexi. What are you doing here?" Peter mumbled.

"Hi Gabriel. I heard you were working here with your father, so I thought I'd see if you could fix this clock for me. My grandmother left it to me and I'd really like to get it working again. Can you help me?"

Peter just nodded his head and took the clock from her, still not looking at her. He could see his hands trembling, but hoped she wouldn't notice.

"I'll take a look, see if it's even repairable." He turned away. Taking the clock in back, he took the back off and sat down to study it.

There wasn't really much wrong with the clock, at least, not at first glance. But Peter started to really concentrate on the parts involved. He suddenly saw what was wrong, there was a piece missing, a vital piece. _How did he do that? That's, that's just incredible!_ It wouldn't be hard to fix, but it would take some time to get the part he needed. He went back out front.

"I can fix it Lexi, but it's going to take some time. I don't have the part I need here, I have to special order it. Would-would you be able to come back in a few weeks?" He stammered. He still couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I can do that Gabriel." She started to walk away. She stopped, turning back around. "Say Gabriel, are you busy right now? Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?" She smiled at him.

Peter looked wildly around. He wanted to go, but he was too terrified. He could still hear a voice hissing in his ear, telling him not to even look at Lexi. Peter's dad nudged him. _Definitely not a lady kil…err, Casanova._

"Gabriel would love to have a cup of coffee with you Lexi. Go on Gabe, I won't need you here for a little while. Why don't you go and take a break."

Peter looked at his dad with panic in his eyes, but nodded anyways. Grabbing his coat, he followed Lexi out of the shop. They walked in quiet down the block to the coffee shop and ordered drinks. They sat down, Peter still refusing to look Lexi in the eyes.

"Look Gabriel, I have to admit, I had ulterior motives for stopping by your shop today."

Peter glanced up at Lexi, seeing the concern in her eyes. He could feel the heat rising on his face again.

"I've heard disturbing things lately from friends that I had in high school. Things that I hope aren't true, and I just had to ask you about them."

Peter could feel the panic rising in his chest. **Please, please don't ask me about the alley…** _Oh lord, if she asks about that, he_ will _have a nervous breakdown!_

"Gabriel did, did Jason ever…" Lexi started to ask, but Peter jumped up from his seat before she could even finish the question.

"I have to go Lexi! I'll see you in a few weeks when your clock is done!" Peter ran out of the coffee shop and back to his dad.

"Gabe! That was fast! Did you and Lexi have a nice talk?" His dad smiled at him.

Peter nodded and went to the back. Picking up Lexi's clock, he could feel the sweat rolling down his back. **Please Lexi, don't ever ask me about that! I just-just want to forget.** _He really is afraid of that. He must never have told anyone. How messed up did that make him?_ He set her clock off to the side.

For the next week, Peter worked on all the clocks that his dad couldn't fix. His dad had more knowledge than Peter, and it made him uneasy to fix things that his father couldn't. The part for Lexi's clock had come in, but he just couldn't bring himself to do any work on it. If he did, she'd come back and he just couldn't deal with that. His dad just gave him odd looks, questioning looks, but Peter ignored him. He didn't want to talk to his dad about Lexi.

Finally, he couldn't put it off any more. He had to fix Lexi's clock. Taking the part out of the box, he repaired the clock so it ran better than it had originally. Giving a small smile, he set it on the back shelf to wait for Lexi to come and pick it up.

Two days later, Lexi showed up in the shop. Peter saw her enter, but stayed in the back.

"Gabriel, would you please come out here?" His dad called.

Sighing, Peter stood up and straightened his clothes. He really didn't want to see her again, but he wasn't being given much of a choice. _He likes this girl, why doesn't he just ask her out? And she seems to like him, that's probably one reason why she came to see him._

"Hi Gabriel. It's nice to see you again." Lexi said, smiling. Peter just nodded back at her. "Your dad called, said the clock was fixed?" Peter took it down from the shelf.

"Here you go. I hope that it's ok." He mumbled, staring down at the floor. His dad took one look at both of their faces and went into the back room.

"Gabriel, will you please look at me?" Peter glanced up at her. "Thank you. We didn't get a chance to finish our conversation before; I'd like to finish it now. Will you please come out for coffee with me again?"

Peter wanted too, he really did, but he knew that Lexi was going to ask him questions he couldn't answer.

"Lexi, I don't think that's a good idea." Peter gulped, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Gabriel, please? I promise, if you don't want to answer a question I won't force you. I just want to talk." Lexi pleaded. Peter looked out the window, afraid to look into her eyes. _How can he say no? It would do him some good to talk to someone about what happened._

"All right. If my dad says it's ok for me to go…" He looked back at his dad, begging with his eyes for him to say no.

"Go on Gabe, it's ok. I think I can handle the lunch crowd." His dad chuckled, sweeping his arms out to encompass the empty store. Peter followed Lexi to the coffee shop.

After they got their drinks, they sat down at a table outside. Peter picked nervously at his napkin, shredding it, waiting for Lexi to start talking.

"Gabriel, I tried to ask you before about some things that I had heard. I would like you to answer me now, if you can." Lexi placed her hands over Peter's, stilling his shredding of the napkin. "Gabriel, did-did Jason ever hurt you because of me?"

Peter's mind shut down, all he could hear was the slapping sounds, the feel of fists and feet smashing into him. He tried to pull away from Lexi, but she pressed down on his hands, keeping him captive.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. Jason never…"

"I know he did Gabriel. Please, just tell me."

Peter couldn't. He couldn't tell her what really had happened, so he told her a half truth. He told her about the beatings, the bullying, the notes and letters left on and in his locker. He felt like a large weight had been lifted, but he somehow felt even dirtier for covering for his tormentor. When he was finished, he looked up at Lexi; he could see the pity in her eyes. **Don't pity me, please? Just understand.** _Could this be where things started going really wrong? Or did something else happen to turn him into the monster he became?_

Lexi leaned over the table and gently kissed Peter.

"I have to go!" He pulled back from her, standing up. Turning on his heel, he ran to the shop.

As he neared the shop, he slowed. There was an ambulance, with its lights flashing, sitting in the street. Forcing his way through the crowd that had gathered; he saw his dad lying on the floor, paramedics surrounding him.

"Dad!" Peter tried to shove his way inside, but a policeman stopped him.

"You can't go in there yet son."

"That's my dad!" Peter could see the paramedics working on him. He gave the policeman a hard shove and rushed over to him.

"I'm here dad. I'm here." Peter could feel the tears pricking his eyes. **I should've been here, why wasn't I here?!**

"It's ok Gabriel. I know you're here." His dad whispered to him.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry!" His voice cracked. He waited for his dad to answer back.

But there was nothing more. The paramedics shook their heads and covered his father with a sheet. Peter could feel the tears flowing down his face. He looked up, seeing Lexi standing in the doorway.

"It's your fault! If I hadn't gone with you, I'd have been here! I never want to see you again!" Peter yelled at Lexi. **My fault! It's all my fault! Worthless, no good son! Leaving him to be with some, some _girl_! Why wasn't I here to save him?!** With tears in her eyes, Lexi turned away and left.

Peter opened his eyes, looking around the hotel room. _It wasn't her fault though. Even if he had been there, there wasn't much he could've done. Is this why he shuts himself off from everyone? Because he feels so much guilt over not being there when his father died?_ Peter closed his eyes again.

Sylar dug the toe of his shoe into the ground. He hated these things. With such a large "family" there was always a wedding, a baptism, a funeral to go too. And he hated every single one. Oh, he had loved Nathan and Heidi's wedding and each baptism for the boys was a great day of celebration, but all the others he could just leave behind. He glanced around; he couldn't even remember which relative they were here to see off. Trying to catch Nathan's eye, he walked around the grounds, nodding to relatives he recognized.

"Hey Pete, how's it going?" Nathan sidled up next too him, trying to look somber and not bored.

"I'm bored Nathan, I can't even remember who we're here for. Who are we here for?"

"Uhm, I think it's for Ma's cousin, or something. Hell, I don't even know for sure." Nathan gave a wry chuckle.

"I'm ready to go home. Are we going home soon?" Sylar asked. **He sounds like a two-year-old! Does he whine like this all the time when he doesn't get his way?**

"Peter! You're 20 years old and you sound like a little kid! Show some respect!" Nathan frowned at him.

"You're right Nathan, I'm sorry." Sylar sighed. "But I would like to go home soon."

"So would I Pete, so would I." Nathan whispered into Sylar's ear. Softly smiling, Nathan walked off to find his wife. Sylar watched him walk away.

Sylar glanced around at the crowd. There was no one he knew very well and he hated talking to family he barely knew. He was just about to head into the house, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a very pretty girl standing behind him.

"Hi Peter. Do you remember me?" The girl with strawberry-blonde hair asked him. Sylar started to shake his head, but then he did recognize her.

"Greta! Greta Smith! What are you doing here?" Sylar smiled brightly. **What kind of lame ass question is that? Idiot!**

"Uhm…attending a funeral?" She answered back, gently smiling.

"Oh, err, well…Sorry." Sylar looked embarrassed.

"I know what you're trying to say Peter. Mrs. Simmons and my mother were friends. My mother couldn't make it, so she asked me to attend. Why are you here?"

"Mrs. Simmons and my mother were cousins or something. It's a family thing."

"Would you like to go somewhere and have some coffee?"

Sylar's smile increased. "That would be great! Do you have a car? I came with the family…"

Greta nodded. Sylar tracked down his mother and told her where he was headed.

"Fine Peter, just make sure you are back here by 5 p.m. That's when we are leaving for home."

"Ok Ma." **Mama's boy!** Greta led the way to her car.

Sylar and Greta talked on the way into town and continued talking when they got to the café. He hadn't realized just how much in common the two of them had. As it got nearer to 5, Sylar was reluctant to leave.

"Look Greta, I'm having a great time. Would you like to get together again?"

"Sure Peter. I'm going to be around home during breaks, we could meet up then?"

"That sounds great Greta. Damn!" Sylar looked at his watch. "I suppose we have to leave if we're going to get back in time."

After Sylar had returned to the house and meet up with his family, he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"So Pete, you had a good time?" Nathan asked, putting an arm around him. Sylar felt a shiver roll down his back.

"Not at the funeral, but going and talking with Greta was great. She's really fun to talk too."

"Are you going to see her again?" His mother asked.

"I think so. I hope so anyways." Sylar smiled, looking out the window of the car. He caught himself watching Nathan's reflection. Shaking his head, he laid back into the seat and fell asleep.

Sylar and Greta meet up together whenever they could. Breaks from school and summer vacation and whenever one of them had a few days off. Sylar just couldn't believe how well he got along with her and how great everything seemed to be going. **How can such a little whiney baby get so lucky? What do the girls see in him?**

But he should've known better. Things like this never seemed to last with him.

"You're breaking up with me? Why?!" Sylar demanded of Greta. They had been going out for almost 7 months at this time and Sylar couldn't see where things had been going wrong.

"Because Peter! You say you love me and we have fun together, but I don't think you're really _in_ this relationship! You always seem to hold back, like you would rather be with someone else!" Greta yelled at him. "I'm tired of playing second fiddle!" **Who? Who does she suspect he has a thing for?**

"But there is no one else Greta! You know I haven't cheated on you or anything!" Sylar felt exasperated. But there was a little part of his heart that knew she wasn't lying. _Could it be? Could she actually have sensed it? Could she have noticed…NO!_

"Peter, I didn't want to say anything but there is something there, between you and…well you know who I mean." Greta shook her head. "I hope and pray I'm wrong, but it's there, whether you want to admit it or not." She sighed. "And I'm not going to be your cover just so you can feel better about yourself. Maybe, once you get your feelings sorted out and you know what you truly want, you and I can look each other up again. But until then, I don't want to see or hear from you!"

Sylar winced as she slammed the door behind her. He really did love her, didn't he? She made everything seem okay. So why couldn't he get these feelings to go away! He knew that they weren't right and they definitely weren't reciprocated. **Who the hell is he talking about? How can you love someone and think it's wrong? Isn't love supposed to be unconditional?** Shaking his head, he picked up his phone.

"Nathan? Greta left me. Can I come over?"

Sylar woke up in Peter's head. **He had someone to love him, but somehow he screwed it up? I don't understand. How can you love someone but not love them? It just doesn't make any sense!** Sylar sighed. **I'll never understand loving someone and throwing it away. What I'd give for someone to…forget it! I don't need anyone or anything!** But there was a part of him, in the back of his mind, that called him a liar.


	6. When Two Worlds Collide (6/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for capn_mactastic. Sorry to anyone that lives in San Francisco, never been there, so I just made it my own. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: When Two Worlds Collide (6/7)  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Peter/Sylar, implied Mylar and Peter/Nathan  
Summary: Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.  
Spoilers: Season 1 but this is AU.  
Warnings: Anger, violence.  
Notes: This is for capn_mactastic. Sorry to anyone that lives in San Francisco, never been there, so I just made it my own. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Sylar woke up before Peter in the grey fog that passed as morning in San Francisco. Groggy and without thought, he got out of bed and padded to the shower. It wasn't until the warm water hit him that it dawned on him that he had control, that Peter was asleep in his mind and that Sylar was moving their shared body. His eyes widening, he quickly shut off the water and toweled dry.

**If I hurry, I may be able to, to…** But then he stopped. What _could_ he do? Granted, he had Peter's body and he'd proved that he could use his powers in it, but what exactly could he do? Thinking as he got dressed, he left the hotel room.

Outside, everything looked washed out, a dingy-grey. Turning the collar of his jacket up, he started walking down the street. It felt good to be free, to move where _he_ wanted to for a change. And to not be afraid that someone would recognize him. If they looked, all they would see was pretty-boy Petrelli. It was tempting to cause trouble, to take Peter down a few pegs. But that would cause unwanted attention, something that Sylar really didn't want at this time.

But there was one thing he wanted to do and he doubted Peter would let him if he were awake. Flipping open Peter's phone, he dialed a number.

"Hello?" Mohinder's voice sounded distant over the cell phone.

"Mohinder." Sylar closed his eyes, letting the soft, accented voice settle over him.

"Peter? What is it? Is everything alright?" Concern entered Mohinder's voice.

"Everything's fine. I just-just wanted to check in with you." **Damn you Petrelli!** Of course Mohinder would think it was Peter and not him. But this could make for an interesting conversation.

"Everything is fine here. No one has come asking questions and our 'guest' is doing just fine."

Sylar chuckled. "I suppose so. We almost had Sarah yesterday, but Sylar" he winced "let her get away because he wasn't cooperating." He waited to see what Mohinder would say.

"That's not surprising. How are you two getting along? Is he being cooperative otherwise? Or is he making things harder for you."

"We're-we're getting along I guess. He's being a total ass most of the time and he's caused some trouble, but nothing I couldn't handle." Sylar could feel the anger towards Peter rise up in him.

"Just don't let him get the upper hand. You need to make sure that he doesn't cause trouble. And if he gains control, you'll have to do what you can to get it back. And whatever you do, don't let him go after anyone! We don't know if he can pull any powers from you or not. We don't want him using your powers against you or hurting anyone _as_ you!"

**Damn it Mohinder, why can't you let me 'fix' people? They don't deserve their powers! Why do you have to make this so hard?!**

"I'll try not too. Mohinder?" Sylar asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

There was silence on the other end. Sylar looked at the phone, afraid that he had lost the connection.

"Mohinder? I'm sorry. That didn't-I didn't mean too…"

"It's alright Peter. I better go."

"Wait! Please?!" Sylar panicked. He could hear the sigh on the other end.

"Peter, we've talked about this. Until I can straighten out my feelings for-for…I just can't have this conversation again." Mohinder's voice seemed to crack.

"I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again." Sylar could feel a warmth flow through him. "I better go; I think he's waking up."

"Goodbye Peter."

"Goodbye Mohinder." Sylar closed the phone.

**So. Mohinder's turned Petrelli down. Interesting.** A shark's grin crossed Sylar's face. **And he has to straighten out his feelings for 'someone'. Even more interesting.** Sylar could feel Peter starting to wake up. He turned down another street, seeing a café that they could eat in.

"About time you woke up. I got tired of waiting and I was hungry, so I started without you."

_What? Wait! What are you doing? What have you done?_

"Don't be so dense Petrelli. If I wanted to cause trouble, you'd already be too late. I woke up just a little while ago and went to find somewhere to eat. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

_Then give me back control!_

"No, not yet. I _promise_ I'll behave. Just sit back and enjoy the ride for once."

_Dammit Sylar, you can't do this!_

Sylar just ignored Peter. It felt strange to be around people and not have them be afraid of him. Entering the café, Sylar ordered breakfast.

_You're not really going to eat that are you?_ Sylar could hear the disgust in Peter's voice at his choice of sausage, bacon and eggs.

"Every bite! I'm tired of eating your crap! It's time to get some _real_ food into us." Sylar said, savoring every bite of food.

_I'm going to be sick._

"Shut up Petrelli, you're ruining my breakfast." Luckily the café was nearly empty this early in the morning; otherwise Sylar knew he'd be getting strange looks.

He took his time eating. He knew it was pissing off Peter, but he was enjoying himself. **That'll teach him. Making me eat that tofu crap! How can anyone live on that?**

_Can we go now? I'm feeling sick. And dammit Sylar, give me back my body!_ Peter yelled at him.

"Sorry, no can do. And if you try pulling another stunt like you did the other day, I'll really make you pay." Sylar could hear Peter getting even angrier. He chuckled.

After they left the café, Sylar grabbed the map book out of his jacket pocket. **Let's see if I _can_ pull this off…** He wasn't sure exactly how Peter used his powers, how he accessed them, but dammit, he was going to try. Wasn't that his power? Seeing how things worked? So how come he couldn't get it too work right in this shared body. He sat down on a bench. Closing his eyes, he concentrated.

Slowly, he could feel his mind trying to do its work. He tried to follow the pathways, to find the center of where Peter's powers lay. But it wasn't working. Either Peter had mental blocks up or, because he wasn't in his own body, he just couldn't follow the paths. Sighing in exasperation, he looked up into the sky. **Worthless. I just can't seem to make this work right! Figures Petrelli would find some way to block me. Dammit, I don't want to give up control, it feels…nice. Being noticed, being normal. But I'm ready to go home, be back in my own body. Then watch out Petrelli, you're in for a fight.** Fighting against instinct, against consciously giving up control, he relaxed, letting Peter have the body back. **But I'll be damned if I let him know I couldn't access his powers.**

"Thank you Sylar."

**I didn't do it for you, I did it for me! I want to go home! So hurry up and do whatever the hell it is you do so we can go.** Sylar snarled.

Peter just nodded his head, concentrating on finding Sarah.

_Where are you? Where are you? Where…there you are!_

"She's by the Wharf."

**Then let's go already!**

Peter grabbed a nearby cab and had it take them to the Wharf.

Even this early in the morning there were a lot of people milling around. The morning fog had burned off already and people were enjoying the nice day. Fishing poles lined the docks like exclamation marks, ready for the first catch of the day. Shops started opening and the open markets put out their wares.

_I could like it here, it's fresh, inviting._

**It smells like fish.** Sylar grumbled.

"That's the fresh ocean breeze you smell. It makes me feel energized, like I could do anything." Peter said as he took a deep breath.

**You already _can_ do anything! And it still smells like fish. Can get we get on with it? We're not here for a holiday. **

"Don't you ever just enjoy things? Stop and smell the flowers kind of a thing?"

**Why? Flowers die and the smell fades away. Why waste time and energy on something that will wither and die anyways?**

"You're missing the point Sylar. The point is to stop and see the world around you, rejoice in the day."

**The only thing I rejoice in is getting the job done.**

Peter just shook his head. There was no point in arguing. Sylar just couldn't, or wouldn't, see the point in enjoying a beautiful day. _Maybe he hasn't had enough beautiful days_ to _enjoy_.

Peter started watching for the distinctive red hair that he knew was here somewhere. He wondered around, looking in stores, watching people as they passed by. The day slowly ticked away and there was still no sign of Sarah. Peter stopped at a bench and sat down. Taking the map book out, he again looked for her. According to the compass in his head she was still here, somewhere.

**That's her there isn't it? Over by that shop?**

Peter looked up quickly. It did look like her, but it was hard to tell from this far away. He got up from the bench and followed the girl, trying to get closer.

**It's her Petrelli! Grab her!**

"Not until I can make sure it _is_ her! I don't want to grab some stranger by accident."

**Dammit Petrelli! She's going to get away again! Here!** Peter could feel Sylar tear control away.

_Let go!_

"No! I've got her this time!" Peter felt Sylar use his telekinesis to stop the girl in her tracks. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

It was her. There was no mistaking that vibrant red hair up close. Her green eyes bore into theirs.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

_Sylar let me talk to her, you're going to scare her and she's only going to make things worse!_

"Fine." Sylar ground out as he released his hold on Sarah. He reluctantly gave up control of the body.

"Do you remember me Sarah?" Peter asked once he had control again.

Sarah looked into his eyes as if reading his mind.

"Yeees? Wait!" Her eyes narrowed "Wait! I do remember you! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She hissed at them.

"Please Sarah, don't be afraid. I-we just want to talk to you. Please?" Peter didn't break eye contact afraid that if he did, she would run away. Or worse.

She continued watching him like she was waiting for him to attack. When he didn't, she relaxed a little.

"All right. As long as we stay out in the open, near people." She looked behind Peter, seeing an open table in front of one of the restaurants that lined the boardwalk. She led the way over to the table.

"So, what do you want?" She asked, keeping eye contact with him.

"You-you-you used your power on us. We need you to switch us back. I need you to get Sylar out of my head!"

**I need to get out of yours!**

Peter ignored Sylar, trying to keep some semblance of calm for Sarah's sake. He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

"And why should I help you? He was going to kill me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. And I can't guarantee that he won't try again. But I can promise that I will do everything in _my_ power to stop him. I will help you in any way I can Sarah. Please?"

**She won't do it. If she was smart, she wouldn't. _I_ wouldn't! And how will you stop me from tracking her down again?**

Peter frowned at that but kept looking at Sarah, willing her to agree. She sighed and looked away.

"I'll help you, but then I want you to promise me that you will do everything you can to protect me. Promise me!"

"I promise Sarah. I will do everything I can to stop him from hurting you."

**Good luck with that.** Sylar laughed.

"What do you need to do this Sarah?" Peter took her hand in his.

"We just need to be with his body then I can do my 'magic' and undo everything."

Peter smiled, getting up from the table. Helping Sarah stand, he led her to a quiet alley.

"Hang on and close your eyes." Peter grinned at her as he concentrated on Hiro's face.


	7. When Two Worlds Collide (7/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end. Thanks to everyone that's read and commented. Hope you enjoy. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: When Two Worlds Collide (7/7)  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Peter/Sylar, implied Mylar and Peter/Nathan  
Summary: Peter and Sylar find themselves stuck in a very bad situation together.  
Spoilers: Season 1 but this is AU.  
Warnings: Anger, violence.  
Notes: Here's the end. Thanks to everyone that's read and commented. Hope you enjoy. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Peter heard Sarah's gasp as she opened her eyes in Mohinder's apartment. Chuckling, he let her go, looking around for the geneticist.

"I'm here Peter. It's nice to see you again Ms. Jacobsen." Mohinder got up from his desk, closing his laptop.

"Dr. Suresh! I'm glad to see you. I was worried…" Sarah's green eyes lit up on seeing him.

"No need to worry. I'm fine. And from the looks of things, you're doing well also?"

"Well, considering I was almost killed and then these--two--show up and practically kidnapped me."

"Hey! We asked." Peter yelped. "You're the one that put this whammy on us. We just want everything to go back to normal."

**Enough with the chit-chat. Can we get on with this already?!**

"Fine." Peter sighed. "Sarah? I'm going to get Sylar's body and then I'm going to take us somewhere safe. Once the transfer is done, run! Ok? I'll hold him off long enough for you to get away. Mohinder? Can you give her a safe number she can call if she needs us?" Mohinder nodded, writing a phone number down on a scrap of paper and giving it to Sarah.

"Thank you Sarah, it's a good thing you're doing. I don't think those two can survive each other much longer. If you ever have questions about anything, please, call me." Mohinder smiled brightly.

"Don't worry Dr. Suresh; I'm sure I'll be calling you before too long."

"All right." Peter grunted as he lifted the dead weight body into his arms. "Man, you need to lose some weight!"

**Shut up! At least I won't blow over in a strong breeze!** Sylar growled.

"Whatever. Ready Sarah? Ok, grab hold then." Peter transported them to the alley where it had all started.

Letting Sylar's body drop with a thud, _(Hope that hurt!)_ he turned to Sarah who just stood there, staring.

"Kind of nerve wracking isn't it?" Peter smiled. Sarah smiled back.

"You have no idea."

"Ok, as soon as it's done, run. I'll transport me and him out of here, somewhere far away. That should give you time to get to safety. Ok?" Sarah nodded her head. "Ok. What else do you need?"

"Nothing, I just need to concentrate on putting him back where he belongs."

"Am I going to lose consciousness again?"

"No. That only happened because I panicked. You'll be awake the whole time."

"All right, whenever you're ready then."

Peter reached down, grabbing a hold of Sylar's jacket. Tensing up in anticipation, he nodded to Sarah.

In fascination, he watched Sarah use her power. It looked like blue electricity crawling over her entire body, making the entire scene seem surreal. Holding his breath, he waited.

There was still the bright flash of light, but this time Peter was ready for it. He felt a moment of disorientation, of his head seeming to split in two, but it wasn't nearly as bad as last time. Reeling from the sudden strangeness of having complete control of his body, he quickly transported Sylar and himself out into the middle of the Nevada desert.

Peter stumbled when the world stopped spinning. Backing up quickly from Sylar, he got ready to fight.

He scanned the area, hoping there was something that he could use against Sylar. There was nothing, and at least that meant that Sylar couldn't use anything against him either, but that brought little comfort to Peter. He just hoped he could hold his own. Hopefully get away with his life.

"God Petrelli, you could've at least tried to _pretend_ to be gentle." Sylar slowly got to his feet, hand on his head.

"Sorry, forgot. At least you're out of my head now."

"And about damn time too! I was getting really tired of hearing you whine all the time!" Sylar snarled at him.

"It had to have been better than listening to you bitch and moan all the time!"

Sylar tried to push Peter away from him with his telekinesis, but he was still too disoriented. He did manage to push Peter back a few feet. Sylar swayed, trying to get his balance.

"Is that the best you've got? This should be easy!" Peter taunted.

Sylar growled at him. Taking his time, he built up his power, getting ready to blast Peter.

_At least out here we can't hurt anyone._

Peter tried to anticipate Sylar's next move. It was hard though. Sylar had such better control than he did, how could he stop him? An image raced across Peter's mind, of a five year old boy, scared, huddled in the corner of his room with his blanket pulled over his head. It made him stumble.

Sylar, thinking he had an advantage, shot ice at Peter hoping to hurt him. Peter twisted away at the last second. Without thinking he shouted.

"Why did your parents fight all the time?"

It stopped Sylar in his tracks. Eyes narrowing, he glared at Peter.

"How do you know that? What have you been up too Petrelli?!" He roared at Peter. Seeing a slight crack in Sylar's armor, Peter continued.

"Why was your mom so intent on you being special? Was she trying to live through you?" Sylar gave a strangled cry, rushing at Peter.

Tackling him around the waist, they landed on the ground with a thud. Sylar's face was twisted with rage.

"My mother just wanted what was best for me!" Sylar's face was inches from Peter's. "What the hell do you know about it? Your mom just saw you as a fragile piece of glass, to be protected. At least my mom cared when I was hurt; she didn't get my big brother to protect me!"

"I think you could've used someone to help you, show you how to fight against the bullies." Peter said quietly.

"I didn't need anyone then, I don't need anyone now! There wasn't anything I couldn't handle, nothing I still can't handle!"

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone what Jason did to you?" Peter winced, waiting for the blows that he knew would be coming. But to his surprise Sylar got off of him, shaking with anger.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Sylar's voice was soft, but Peter could hear the pure rage behind it.

"I saw it. I saw it all. Your parents fighting, what Jason did, the day your dad died." Peter spoke quietly, carefully. "Lexi came to talk to you, why didn't you tell her?"

"How could someone like you ever understand?! You, with your perfect life! Your big brother coming home, loving you, adoring you. Showing _you_ how to protect yourself against the monsters at school! Of having people in your life that loved you for you, never expecting you to be more than you were! You had the perfect life and you were more than willing to just throw it all away! How could you ever understand anything?!" Sylar's voice cracked with emotion.

He realized that Sylar must've seen his dreams, seen his life as he'd seen Sylar's. "It wasn't always like that. I had to fight too. That was the problem; my parents never expected _anything_ out of me! They always expected great things from Nathan, but never me!" Peter remembered those days, days of seeming to not exist within his own family, of not being _there_.

"I felt like a ghost in my own house, with my own family. All they cared about was how Nathan was doing 'the right things', how proud Nathan made them. I was nothing but a huge disappointment to them."

"Poor Peter! No one paid any attention to you. Give me a break, they still loved you." Sylar spat out.

"And what about you Petrelli? You had love too and what did you do? You threw it away. All for something you can't have, no matter how much you want it! How did Greta feel, playing second fiddle to someone she couldn't compete with? Did you think it was fair? Why didn't you give it up and go with the woman who really _did_ love you? Or did you enjoy playing the martyr?"

Peter's eyes flicked away from the tall figure in front of him. He still felt guilty over Greta. It hadn't been fair to her, but he couldn't help his feelings, could he?

"Me? What about you? Why didn't you ever do anything to stop what was going on? Tell your mom enough was enough, that you wanted your own life! Why didn't you tell the teachers, the principal, _anyone_ about what was happening? You just let them continue to hurt you, never fighting back! And when someone finally reached out to you, you shoved her away. Feeling guilt over your dad's death when there was nothing you could've done to stop it!"

"I loved my mom; she had every right to expect things from me. And I did try fighting back, and got beaten worse for it! You don't think I tried to stop it? I did, but it didn't ever do any good. As for Lexi, it _was_ her fault, if she hadn't shown up that day, taken me away, I could've helped. I could've stopped it from happening!"

"There was nothing you could've done. Even if you had been there, you couldn't have stopped your dad from dying. It was his time to go and even _you_ can't stop death."

"I should've been there. I shouldn't have left him alone! He's the only person that ever…" Sylar stopped, unable to continue.

Peter realized something then. Sylar wasn't angry at Lexi, he was angry with himself. Angry because he didn't protect the one person in his life that truly loved _him_. Bitterness, self-loathing and frustration had colored his entire life. He didn't just hate everyone; he hated himself most of all because he felt useless, powerless. He just wanted to be able to protect those he loved, but he didn't have anyone _left_ to love. Peter took a few steps back.

"You don't need to do this, you can stop."

Sylar laughed a tired, defeated laugh. "And why would I do that? I'm finally getting everything I want in life! I'm finally _someone_!"

"But is it worth it? Is it truly what you want? Or are you just to the point where you don't know what you want anymore and you're just running on autopilot, doing what you _think_ you want?" Peter took a tentative step towards the taller man. He could feel the anger and the confusion whirling through Sylar's mind.

"Stay away from me." Sylar growled.

Peter took another step forward. "I can help. I can show you that it doesn't have to be this way. That there is a life out there for you, one you can be proud of, a life you can call your own." Taking another step forward, Peter gently took Sylar's hands in his.

Sylar looked down at their hands. Pain and anger, confusion and want, crossed his face.

Sylar struggled with himself. He didn't really want this anymore, did he? All he ever wanted was for someone to love him. **And I did, I did have someone that loved me. If only for a little while. Then I screwed it up. I messed everything up and now he won't even talk to me, look at me.** An image of warm brown eyes and a bright smile flitted across his mind.

**It's not fair that Petrelli can have all that. Why can't I? I'm not asking for much am I? Just some warmth, some compassion, some understanding, some love! Isn't that what everyone wants? What everyone _needs_?**

Glancing up, he looked into Peter's eyes. He saw pity there.

Peter went flying through the air, landing with a hard crunch 50 feet away.

"Nice try Petrelli, but it's not going to work. I'm happy where I am, and you can't change me." He gave Peter a mocking salute. "See you later." He smirked as he disappeared into the shadows.

Peter got to his feet. Shaking his head, he could only laugh. Sylar may not want to admit it but he wanted to change, otherwise he would've killed Peter just then. And Peter found himself, strangely, understanding the other man. _He's a creature of pain, of want and need. And someday he's going to realize that he's just as deserving of love as anyone else. And when he does, I'll be there to help him._

Peter turned on his heel and headed home.


End file.
